Naruto: Next Generation
by Psychotic15
Summary: After the Leaf and Sound's final battle, the Leaf village went through a process of mourning and restoring. Soon, the next generation of Leaf Shinobi were born. This is the story of the Next Generation of Leaf Shinobi. Will they survive the challenges?
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Next Generation**

**Prologue**

In the Naruto world, a total of forty years have passed. During these few years, Konohagakure has experienced much within this time frame. One of the most famous would be the final battle between Konohagakure and Otogakure.

Their leader, Kabuto, commanded his troops and launched a full-out assault against Konoha. It was a surprise attack that took place when no expected. Everyone was confused at first, but once everyone found out what was going on, the shinobi of Konohagakure reacted fast and charged into battle.

They fought back against the army of Oto Shinobi. The battle lasted for a full day and a majority of the night. The Konoha shinobi fought to their last strength. They have it their all, and because of that, they were able to defeat a majority of Otogakure's invading forces.

There were still many Oto shinobi in the village. They tried to escape, but the Konoha shinobi dispatched them quickly. Very soon, only one person remained from the Otogakure army…Kabuto.

The final showdown began as he summoned some of his most powerful summoning's to aid him. The Konoha shinobi struggled against the creatures might, but eventually, they pulled through and defeated the monsters. Before Kabuto could even save himself, a surprise attack from Naruto Uzumaki caught him off guard, thus, ending Kabuto's life.

The Konoha shinobi patted themselves on the back. Although the enemy was defeated, their village had sustained heavy damage, and they had lost most of their shinobi forces.

There were many casualties in the battle. Innocent civilians, along with shinobi, were killed during the battle. The majority of their village was destroyed during the conflict. Among the casualties was the Godaime, Tsunade. She lost her life in the battle defending the people of her village.

Memorial services were held to honor the ones who fell in battle. There was a long period of mourning and rebuilding, but eventually, the village recovered.

Soon, a new generation of Konoha shinobi was born. By then, the village was completely restored. Now, the story of this new generation is getting ready to begin. Will they be able to surpass their parents? No one knows…but if you'd like to know, please read the story of…

**The Next Generation.**


	2. The Next Generation

**Chapter 1: The Next Generation**

A woman stood inside the Hokage's office. She was around her early twenties. She had long smooth snow white hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a white-hooded jacket that covered a light-blue t-shirt and navy blue pants. She finished the look off with blue shinobi sandals, and her forehead protector was worn around her neck.

"You requested to see me Lord Hokage?" She asked. The Hokage spun around in his chair and greeted her with a smile. "I have a special task for you Aisu." The woman, Aisu, raised an eyebrow as she looked at the older male. "A special task? Just for me? What is it?" The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out a small piece of paper. He placed it on top of his desk and slid the paper towards her. She approached his desk cautiously and grabbed the paper. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? There are many other qualified shinobi out there who are capable of this task, so why did you…" The Hokage cut her off. "…Yes, I know that. But out of all of them, I specifically chose you to handle this assignment."

"Why me?" She asked. "I'm not up for this task. Besides, I'm not the most likable person in this village."

"I understand that Aisu, but I want you to forget about all of that. That was in the past. I need you to focus on the future…and the future starts with this assignment. I feel as though you have the qualities for this mission. That's why I chose you."

Aisu stared at the paper for a while. She sighed and flashed a small smile. "Okay…I'll do it."

"Good. I take it you'll make me proud?"

"Yeah…I'll try. But I can't make you any promises."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The bright golden sun shined in the clear blue skies. A cool and gentle breeze blew through the village, keeping everyone in it cool and relaxed. The village itself was no eye sore, however, as it's large and tall buildings stood high and proud. The villagers went about their daily business; going grocery shopping, running errands, and many other things.<p>

Aisu walked through the lively village. She kept her sight straight ahead, not even bothering to look at the other villager. She walked along the concrete ground of the pathway. The only sounds she heard were her own footsteps. She then came to a sudden stop as she looked up and noticed a large building a couple of meters ahead of her. She sighed as she stared at the building.

The building she stood in front of was the Shinobi Academy. As she looked at the building from top to bottom, she took a deep breath and walked forward. _"I never thought...that I would have to come to this place."_

She walked down the hallways of the Shinobi Academy. She was looking for a particular room number. As she walked, she heard the sounds of arguing coming from one of the rooms. She noticed the door to one of the classrooms was about. She walked towards it.

As she got closer, she could hear the argument going on inside the classroom. She heard things like "You idiot!" and "Pathetic Moron!" She shook her head and sighed. She turned and stood directly in the doorway. She stared at the five children who were sitting in the room.

She noticed a young girl was holding a boy by his collar. The two were staring at each other. They both had murderous intention in their eyes. Another student got their attention and pointed towards Aisu, who was watching. The two kids glanced at her and instantly, the girl released the boy from her grip and he fell on the ground.

Aisu tilted her head to the side. She glanced at each kid in the room before speaking: "Is this Squad Two?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright then, come with me."

* * *

><p>After a short walk, the five rookie Genin soon found themselves sitting on a park bench, while the Jonin stood across from them, propped up against the rail that separated them from the sparkling river behind him. "Okay, first I would like to get to know you guys a little better. Why don't you start by telling me your names, likes, dislikes, plans for the future, and such? Why don't we start with you..." and she pointed at the boy with black hair and green eyes. "You're first."<p>

"You know, it's proper to introduce yourself first before asking someone else their name." a different student spoke up. Aisu glared at the boy before finally speaking up: "Fine. My name is Hime Aisu. There are a lot of things I like and don't like, and as for my dream...I'll just keep that a secret for know."

"Wow, we even got to know your name." the same student said. Aisu ignored him and looked towards the black-haired boy. "Would you please introduce yourself to the group?"

"My name is Igaku Ronin." The boy with black hair, with small strands of pink showing up here and there, and emerald green eyes said. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt that had white circular designs on the back and on the sleeves and wore black pants with black shinobi sandals. He wore a black forehead protector around his right arm. "I like to help people, learning new Genjutsu, and other things. I hate people who think they are better than others and disrespectful people. My dream is to surpass both my parents and become the strongest Combat Medical Ninja in Konoha."

Aisu nodded her head. "Well, it's good to have you on the team Ronin. How about you?" Her eyes trailed over to a girl with long blonde hair that stopped at her waist and sky blue eyes. She wore an orange short-sleeved top that exposed her navel, but her navel is covered with bandages. She also wore bandages around her waist and down to her knees, and a small orange skirt worn around her waist. She wore blue Shinobi sandals and wore her forehead protector around her waist.

"Oh, my name is Mayakaishi Meimu...I like...no wait...um..." she started to fiddle with her fingers. Aisu chuckled at this. "It's okay; you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Meimu sighed as she sulked in her seat.

"You're turn." She pointed to a boy with long brown hair that was clipped in a ponytail, and he had almost featureless white eyes. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt, with bandages completely covering both of his arms and hands. He also wore blue pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue forehead protector worn proudly around his forehead.

"My name is Hyuga Kanetsu. I like training, meditating, and just relaxing. I hate people who brag. It's just annoying to me. As for my dream…well, I don't really know yet."

Aisu nodded and looked at the next person in line. It was a girl. She had medium-length black hair and violet-colored eyes. She wore a purple tank-top with purple arm and leg guards, and purple gloves. She also wore tight black shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and her forehead protector was worn around her forehead.

"My name is Bokusa Kikku. I love to train and I hate just lounging around and being lazy. I need to be active. My dream is to show all of the people who look down on me that just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean that I won't kick your butt!"

"_Oh my…"_ Aisu thought, afraid. _"I'll have to stay on her good side."_ She looked at the last person and smiled. "Your turn smart-mouth."

"Very funny, you should be a comedian. Anyway, my name is Kyoukan Ryukei. It's none of your business what I like and dislike, and as for my dream...I'll keep that a secret." Said the boy with short brown hair that was clipped in a ponytail and light-brown eyes. He wore a long-sleeved grey shirt with black shorts and black shinobi sandals. He wore a black headband around his forehead. He also had two weapon holsters strapped to his legs and there was a small scroll strapped to his side.

"_I can already tell that I'm going to have some problems with this one."_ Aisu thought to herself. She then stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright kiddies, listen up. Now that we've all gotten to know each other a little better, I suggest you guys go home and get a good nights sleep. I need you five to meet me at the Training Field tomorrow at six in the morning. Were going to play a little game."

"A game?" Meimu asked shyly. Aisu nodded her head and smiled. "I'll explain all the details once we all get there. Bring all of your shinobi gear and anything else that will aid you. I'll see you tomorrow." and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the kids to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was an early morning in the Leaf Village. The sun was still resting behind the dark puffy clouds that were in the night-time sky, so there was barely any light, with the exception of the few amount of stars that still lingered about. A crisp chill wind blew through the village, causing the trees to sway back and forth and the leaves to dance in the air. The five rookie Genin all stood patiently, waiting for their sensei to arrive. After a couple of seconds, she finally did.<p>

Without saying a word, she placed an alarm clock on a tree stump and set it for noon. She looked at her students before smiling: "Good morning. I trust you all had a good night's sleep." a couple of moans and groans were heard. "Good. Now, to answer Meimu's question from yesterday, were about to play a little game. Only this game is different...if you lose this game, you are automatically sent back to the academy."

"What?" Kikku's eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor. "Sent back to the academy? You can't do that!"

"Oh really? Well let me reassure you, I can. Of the forty graduates that we received from the academy, we'll only accept twenty. Your chances of failing this game are at least sixty percent or higher."

"So what do we have to do in order to pass?" Ronin asked

"That's the good part." she reached into her pocket and pulled out two golden bells. "You see these? There are two bells, if you get a bell and hold on to it until the game is over, then you pass. However, there are only two, so at least three of you will be sent back to the Academy. However, because I felt like being nice, I added an extra twist to it. I took the liberty of hiding two scrolls somewhere in this forest. If you happen to find that scroll and hold on to it until the game is over, you pass as well. With this new rule, at least four of you will pass this test, while the other will automatically be sent back to the academy. Oh, and one more thing: Watch your teammates. Let's say…what if Ronin manages to find a scroll or capture a ball and Kanetsu wants it? If he wants, he can fight Ronin to ensure that he'll pass. In this particular game, you need to fight in order to survive."

Kikku made a loud gulping sound, Meimu's eyes widened in fear, Ronin narrowed his eyes, and Ryukei and Kanetsu merely smirked.

"That's not fair!" Meimu yelled. "How come one of us has to automatically return to the academy?"

"Who said it would just be one? Who knows, it could be all five of you who are sent back. I hope you all brought your gear, because if you don't go all out, you will fail."

_"She sure is confident in herself."_ Ryukei thought. _"Let's see just how strong she really is."_

"_I'll get a bell even if I have to kill her!"_ Kikku thought, her fists growing tighter with every passing second.

_"Calm down Meimu...you can do this."_ Meimu tried to calm herself down, but was getting absolutely nowhere.

_"I can't lose here; I have a goal to achieve."_ Ronin thought.

_"Getting some bells and some scrolls. You could say I've already won."_ Kanetsu thought, smiling to himself.

"By the looks of your faces, you all seem to be ready." she glanced towards the alarm clock and chuckled. "I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. The alarm is set for noon, meaning you have six hours to get a bell or a scroll. Once those six hours are up, whoever doesn't have at least one of those items is sent back to the academy, is that clear?" five nodding heads was her response. "Good. Now...BEGIN!"

And at hearing that command, the five rookie Genin scattered.

_**The Survival Challenge Begins…**_


End file.
